msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 14th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from September 14th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: I am calling this meeting to order. Now I welcome you all once more to our weekly meeting. I must apologize for last week as I was undergoing a stressful time and this week will be much more back to the normal. Archmage Baelheit, please tell us about your project. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. For those of you who were not present. Yesterday, a squad of your Colleagues assisted me in recoloring a Fragment of Titan Technology, all of which is in pursuit of a Counter to Garrosh Hellscream's machinations with the Old God's Heart. The Business with the Heart is of course, a Matter of great concern and grievance, for the Pandaren people, for the land of Pandaria, and for the good of Azeroth. But... I have two Observations of note. The First of course, being that These Fragments of Titan Technology, of Norgannon, can be completed into a Weapon that will destroy the remnants of the Dead God... The Second was something of a bizarre revelation. The Waters of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms were identified to be Titanic in Origin. We have encountered an almost identical situation. Waters imbued with the ability to shape and transform life. This same process was discovered in a Facility beneath the Vir'sar Oasis, the Source of Water for Uldum. The Effects the Vir'naal has upon the Land are staggering. I know that for now, this remains Speculation, but I had asked Miss Kerringer to obtain samples for us. I believe this could be a powerful object. Perhaps in time, we could provide some form of restoration to the Vale. As I say.. Speculation. In any event, I have but one Facility left to identify before completion of the Relics of Norgannon. Uldaman. I will be embarking in a few short days. I urge you all to remember, that with each passing day, the situation grows direr. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, Next is Lord Devin with the events with the Horde. Meriahm Lausten: Oh, this one will be good. Arranax DeVin: Well, I'll keep this troggshit short, and to the point. There was an ... incident that took place recently outside of Orgrimmar. Horde rebels, and Alliance forces clashed ... the Alliance didn't fare especially well, I'll add. Turns out the reason for said clash was one of the greenskin animals tried to throw a wrench into Alliance cooperation with the rebellion. A summit was held to talk terms of peace. During this time, we corpse of said greenskin was delivered, with ample evidence that it was a Kor'kron agent. Once this was seen to, the Alliance factions, ours included agreed that it would be unwise to allow Hellscream's vermin to meddle in our plans. Once again, a ceasefire was put into place, so that we could cooperate to break Orgrimmar. I, speaking for us felt this was reasonable, and the most likely way to reduce our losses, and thus agreed. Any questions? Tallera Weaver: Why do they do that every time? They did the same thing with Putress. Arranax DeVin: Because that's what they do. Verus Baelheit: Respectfully, Miss Weaver, it's because both the Horde, and Alliance, are very powerful. it's useful for our mutual enemies to play us against each other. And Hellscream is certainly not above it... Arranax DeVin: Yes, Priestess? Altheirâ Do'Ash: How far does our 'co-operation' extend? Will we be operating in tandem with the Horde-dissidents against Garrosh, or it a simple agreement of 'We will not kill each other? Arranax DeVin: Depends I suppose. At the least we're not supposed to be shooting one another in the back. For the rest? Well, that's based on the factions. The dwarves didn't seem too keen to even tolerate the Horde. I, however, feel that some of us can work with ... some of them. It's something I'm looking into. Yes, Archmage Dawnstrider? Vorien Dawnstrider: I assume that this... pact, is only temporary, and will be void after the siege. Arranax DeVin: Whatever it's meant to be? That's the basics of it. The mana parasites, some of them are just itching for a chance to get at the light-fuckers, same with some of the rotters, and one of the dwarves already swore hostilities will commence as soon as Hellscream gets his balls stomped into paste. Verus Baelheit: Would it be so bad to establish a lasting peace? There's more to life than War. Our Economies outside Dalaran are in shambles, our peoples are still recovering from the Cataclysm, and we can become stronger for the Breathing room. Vorien Dawnstrider: Yes, it would be so bad, Archmage Baelheit. Arranax DeVin: This is the perfect time for us to expand our influence too ... it's not a bad thing ... assuming we can jostle ourselves into a better position. Vorien Dawnstrider: As long as the rest of the horde will continue to pay for their crimes once the Orc is dead, then fine. Arranax DeVin: I can promise you I offered none of them any pardons. Damon Halliwell: So is that all? Verus Baelheit: Well, that's well and fine on the Front line, but even the Alliance has a breaking point. Troops get spread too thin, our hold on the home front collapses. It's exactly what the Black Dragons did in Stormwind years ago. Arranax DeVin: That's more or less it, unless someone had something else to bring up. Damon Halliwell: I hate to rush things along but I feel I must. Thank you for this information Lord Devin. Arranax DeVin: Sure thing. Meriahm Lausten: Dalaran follows the orders of the Council of Six and the Lady Proudmoore. Take it up with them, Archmage Baelheit, if you wish to extend the hand of peace to the same beasts that launched plague at us. Damon Halliwell: Vice-Chancellor you’re up with upcoming events. Meriahm Lausten: Alright! Now that we're finished with this last week, we can move on to the upcoming week. There will be a Harvest Festival Feast on Tuesday, a small occasion in the Beer Garden. Bring your friends. Wednesday is Beer Night, but there is also a ceremony to remember Theramore - fitting, in light of the events that have been transpiring in Durotar. Remember, the beer will be there when the ceremony is over. The Seventh Vanguard is continuing their campaign this week. I do not yet know where they will go or what they will be doing, but I strongly urge you to lend your staves and swords to aid your brothers and sisters. Dalaran must stand united. Finally, Archmage Baelheit is continuing his mission later on in the week. Additionally, keep an eye out for Doctor McPherson's medical school, which shall be opening sometime soon. That is all for upcoming events. Thank you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. I now open the floor to all of you, if there is anything you would like to speak of or bring to us now is the time. Just raise your staff's or hand or someone to show you with to speak. Doctor Mcpherson, the floor is yours. Augustine McPherson: I have pamplets for the Dalaran School of Medicine that will be starting on the seventeenth of October. Enrollment starts now and is available up to that date. If you have any questions or wish to enroll, please speak with me or write me a letter and I will ensure any interest will be put on the roster. Magic cannot cure everything..Sometimes we have to use the raw power of our minds to find and solve problems. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you Doctor, we wish you the best of luck in your school and hope you can help train a new group to aid us in our times of need. Does anyone else have anything they wish to bring before us? As there is no one here up for promotion this week; we will skip that part. Well, it has been a shorter meeting then normal but,sometimes that is best for all of us. With that I close this week’s meeting and wish you all the best until next week. Remember Hellscream’s time has come and it will be us who crush him into the ground. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes